Don't Shoot The Band
by Vera-Sama
Summary: K's sister was hired to teach Bad Luck English. Hiro's a flirt like always, and Cassie's just trying to keep her brother from killing someone. Stupid, pointless and funny, please R&R!
1. Arrival

Vera: Hello all! I'm back with another Gravitation fic!  
  
Shui-chan: She still doesn't own anything.  
  
Hiro-kun: Nope nothing at all.  
  
Ryu-chan: And not us, na no da.  
  
Vera: are you trying to make my cry again?  
  
All 3: No.  
  
Vera: Good! ::Huggles Bishies.::  
  
Avia: ::Enters.:: Hey, my Ryu-chan!  
  
Vera: But he's so fun to huggle!!!  
  
Avia: Huggle your own Bishies!  
  
Vera and Avia: ::Huggle Bishies.:: ^______^  
  
Bishies: ^______^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassie stepped of the plane. After getting her luggage, she took a seat in the arrivals area, checking the clock every half hour.  
  
"Figures." She sighed, getting up and going outside to wave down a cab. "He probably forgot."  
  
She climbed into the cab and told the driver her destination. Once they arrived, she paid the driver and stared up ant the large record company building.  
  
"Good thing Tohma-san told me where to come, just in case." She went inside, and headed for the fifth floor. True, that was as far as she knew to go, but hey, that was good enough right now. She figured she'd just listen for gunshots, and find him from there.  
  
"What was the name of that new band?" She mumbled aloud, scanning the signs on the door. "Oh! Pocky!"  
  
She ran up to the machine, and waited fir the snack to fall. After getting it out of the machine, she took a step or two backwards, trying to get the package open. She hit something, or someone, and fell hard to the ground as the package exploded. She looked at the person she'd run into and blushed to see that not only did she land in the person's lap, but that person was a guy. A rather cute guy, with reddish-brown hair. (Hiro-kun: Please don't make her get up. Vera: Ecchi.)  
  
"Gomen!" She exclaimed, jumping up. She didn't know rather to help him up, or pick up her Pocky to keep him from seeing how red she was.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled. He then crossed to snack machine. He put in some money and held something out to her.  
  
"What's this?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Pocky," He replied, a tad sarcastically. "To replace the package you spilled."  
  
"Arigatou." She smiled. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find K-san, would you?"  
  
"I sure do." He smiled. "Follow me." He led her down the hall and, went into an unlabeled room. She followed him in and felt something cold and hard press against her temple.  
  
"I love you too" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" K demanded.  
  
"Do I need a reason to come see you?" She asked, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"When I'm at work...in Japan...yes." He said.  
  
"But I couldn't wait another second. I missed you."  
  
'Man, K-san likes them young.' Fujisaki thought.  
  
'What does she see in someone his age?' Hiro pondered silently.  
  
"Man K-san, I never pegged you as the cradle-robbing type!" Shuichi exclaimed, surprised.  
  
The gun that K lowered seconds ago was now aimed at Shuichi's head.  
  
"Onii-san, no!" Cassie exclaimed. "Don't shoot your friend!"  
  
"Onii-san?" Bad Luck repeated before face planting.  
  
"This is my sister, Cassandra Winchester." K glared. "Come within ten feet of her and face my wrath...and I was in the Secret Service, I see more then you think."  
  
He then pulled out a restraining order.  
  
"Put that down." A voice called from the door. Everyone turned and saw Tohma standing in the door. "I brought her here so she could each the band English. That would be nearly impossible at a distance of ten feet."  
  
K sadly put away the restraining order.  
  
"Konnichi wa Tohma-san!" Cassie smiled, waving. "How are Ryuchi-san and Noriko-san? And Mika-san, is she doing well?"  
  
"Oh yes, they're all fine. I imagine Ryu-chan and Noriko-chan will be by to see you once they find out you're here."  
  
"You know Nittle Grasper?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Hai. Onii-san was their manager, and I got to join them for their summer tours." She then turned her attention to Bad Luck "So you're the one's I'm teaching English. What are your names?"  
  
"Shindou Shuichi"  
  
"Nakano Hiroshi"  
  
"Fujisaki Suguru."  
  
"Ah, very nice to meet you, please call me Cassie." She then smiled at Hiro. "By the way, arigatou Nakano-san."  
  
"What are you thanking him for?" K asked.  
  
"I fell in the hallway, and Nakano-san was nice enough to catch me...and buy me Pocky!"  
  
K produced a rifle from who knows where, and aimed it at Hiro.  
  
"Onii-san! He was only being nice."  
  
"K-san, please don't shoot the band." Tohma said, still standing in the door.  
  
"That reminds me..." Cassie walked over to Tohma. "You forgot to pick me up...or at least send someone after me."  
  
Tohma laughed.  
  
"I guess I did, didn't I? I had a meeting this morning, and that most of the day. I only just got out in time to come see you."  
  
"That's ok then!" She smiled.  
  
"Winchester, huh?" Shuichi pondered. "How did K-san get K-san from Winchester?"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly." She smiled at the boy. "His real name isn't K, it's-"  
  
She was cut off as a gun was put to her head.  
  
"If you keep going gun happy, I'm going to tell Onee-san." She sighed.  
  
"Why would Belle-chan care?" K asked, unconcerned.  
  
"No, not her."  
  
"Oh, Anna-chan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Becca-chan?"  
  
"No! Judy-chan!"  
  
"You wouldn't." K said, lowering the gun a little.  
  
"You bet I would." She smiled smugly and Tohma laughed.  
  
"Who's this 'Judy-chan'?" Hiro asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"His wife." Cassie smiled. "I don't see why he won't let me tell you his name. Claude Kenneth Winchester isn't really that bad."  
  
"Claude?" A new voice spoke in English from the door. "Like a clod of dirt?"  
  
"Did you understand that?" Shuichi asked Hiro.  
  
"Ryuchi-san!" Cassie exclaimed, nearly tackling the singer in a hug.  
  
"Kumagorou and I missed you!" He smiled back.  
  
"Why didn't I get a greeting like that?" Tohma wondered.  
  
"You're too professional." She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Sakano-san was having conniptions in a corner. He didn't think Cassie was acting at all like she was supposed to.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Hiro, Shuichi and Fujisaki sat in a nearby dinner with Cassie. They were attempting to get to know each other better...without K's interference.  
  
"I'm sorry if my attention seemed a little divided. It was my first time seeing Ryuchi-san and Tohma-san in 5 years. So is there anything you're dying to know about me...or K?"  
  
"Was he gun crazy as a kid?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"I wasn't really around when he was a kid, there's 17 years between the two of us, but from what my sisters tell me, yes he was."  
  
"What was it like hanging out with Nittle Grasper?" Shuichi piped up again.  
  
"I don't remember too much, I was so young, but I loved when I could go on tour with them." Cassie smiled. "When I was little, Tohma-san was the responsible one, Noriko-san wanted to dress me up all the time, and Ryuchi- san would let me sneak off with him to the toy store."  
  
"So how many siblings have you got, I mean if there's 17 years difference..." Shuichi asked, thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
"Counting myself and K, there's six of us." Cassie smiled. "K, Belle, Anna, Becca, Carrie and myself."  
  
"Wow...that's a pretty big family."  
  
"Let someone else say something!" Fujisaki said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine, go ahead then." Shuichi pouted.  
  
No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"I imagine a girl like you has no trouble finding a boyfriend." Hiro commented, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"With a brother like K?" She laughed. "He flew back on Prom night to make sure I didn't have a date. And anytime someone hadn't heard about him and asked me out, he demanded I show them his old gun collection he kept at home and inform them he was in the Secret Service. And If I didn't, somehow he knew."  
  
Shuichi took over the questioning again.  
  
"Got any good blackmail information?"  
  
"Not that I'm sharing." She smiled. "Besides, he's less likely to shoot me. Ok, now on to my questions for you. Do you know any English?"  
  
"Hai, I passed all my high school English classes." Hiro smiled.  
  
"That's great, Nakano-san."  
  
"Oh, Hiro is fine, that's what these bakas call me."  
  
"Ok then, Hiro-san." Cassie smiled. "What about you, Fujisaki-san?"  
  
"I'm still in school, but I'm doing pretty well in my classes."  
  
"That's good, Shindou-san?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shuichi either skipped or fell asleep in class." Hiro finished. "He only passed because I helped him with his homework."  
  
"You could've made me sound a little better!" Shuichi pouted.  
  
"And lie to the poor girl?" Fujisaki added.  
  
"I do know a little English."  
  
"Besides what's in our songs?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's ok." Cassie jumped in. "I'm here to teach, after all. I couldn't have come here if you all knew everything already."  
  
Shuichi felt a little better.  
  
"I suppose we can start your lessons tomorrow." Cassie smiled. "Well, I best be off. Tohma-san set me up with an apartment...I just hope I can find the building."  
  
"What's the address?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Here." She handed him a small card. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"No, but I now know where you live...and your new phone number."  
  
"You'd better forget it quickly!" K said, appearing out of nowhere, and pointing a gun at Hiro's head.  
  
"Onii-san! You were spying on me again, weren't you?"  
  
"Something told me I was needed here." He replied.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be home eating dinner with Judy-chan and Mike- chan?"  
  
"I can't eat when my sister's reputation is in danger."  
  
"Onii-san...GO HOME!"  
  
"I'm sure Judy-chan wouldn't mind if you stayed with us instead."  
  
"If you don't put down the gun and go home, I'll tell them about the time you and you-know-who did you-know-what you-know-where because you-know- why."  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, putting the gun away. He then turned to Hiro. "I still have that restraining order."  
  
With that he left, and Cassie sighed.  
  
"What was the whole you-know thing about?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Oh, there's too many to just pick one." Cassie smiled. "Well, I have to go...I'm sure this apartment isn't going to find me."  
  
"I could give you some company if you like." Hiro said. "That way if you get lost, you wouldn't be alone."  
  
"It's ok Hiro-san. I'll just get a cab." Cassie waved goodbye and headed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie was trying to get settled in when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Konnichi wa." She smiled, opening it. This time, she was the one nearly tackled in a hug.  
  
"Noriko-san...Ryuchi-san...I can't breathe."  
  
"Sorry dear." Noriko smiled, letting go. Ryuchi, however, didn't.  
  
"Ryuchi-san...I saw you a couple hours ago." Cassie reminded him.  
  
"Shuichi said you went home! I'm so glad you didn't."  
  
"Technically, I did." Cassie finally pried herself loose. "I live here now Ryuchi-san."  
  
"Why do you call me 'san'? Don't you like me?"  
  
"Of course I do, but there's a 12 year age difference...I'm trying to be respectful."  
  
Ryuchi suddenly started crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryu-chan?" Noriko asked.  
  
"Cassie-chan thinks I'm old!"  
  
"No I don't!" Cassie tried to cheer him up. "What do you want me to call you then?"  
  
"She even forgot my name!"  
  
"Just call him Ryu-chan like everyone else does." Noriko sighed.  
  
"Fine...is Ryu-chan better?" Cassie asked, fearing he might keep crying.  
  
"Hai!" He smiled suddenly, then turned his attention to the ever present bunny. "She still likes us, Kumagorou!" 


	2. First Lesson

Vera: Yay! Chapter 2!!!!! ::Huggles Hiro-kun and Shui-chan.::  
  
Yuki: ::Enters.:: I see...so you like girls now, baka gaki..  
  
Shui-chan: Yuki! ::Gets away from Vera, and is running towards Yuki.::  
  
Luna: ::Runs in:: My Yuki!!!  
  
::Luna and Shui-chan both run for Yuki and Yuki dodges. They run into each other.::  
  
Both: WAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Hiro-kun: Right...on with Ch. 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: The conversation in this part will be in Japanese, and his answers in English.)  
  
"Ok Shuichi-san, I'll hold up a picture, you tell me what it is." Cassie pulled out some large flashcards, and held up the first one. It was a bird.  
  
"I know that...it's a...chicken?"  
  
"Close, but not quite."  
  
"Hmmm...oh, I know! Bird!"  
  
"Right." She then held up a picture of a house.  
  
"House."  
  
"Great, now this one?" It was a dog.  
  
"Inu."  
  
"In English please, Shuichi-san."  
  
"Is it a...dog?"  
  
"Yup." She then held up a card with a picture of a rocking chair.  
  
"That's a...that's...a rock!"  
  
"I'm not sure...you've got part of it."  
  
"A...chair!"  
  
"Yes, a rocking chair." She then held up a picture of a cat.  
  
"That's easy...that's ********!"  
  
"No." Cassie sighed, blushing slightly. "I don't have a picture of that, nor do I want one."  
  
"Wasn't that the right answer?"  
  
"No. It's a cat...and that's enough English for now..."  
  
* * *  
  
"How did Shuichi's lesson go?" Hiro asked, sitting down across from Cassie a little later.  
  
"Don't ask...just don't ask..." Cassie sighed.  
  
"So what have you got planned for me, Cassie-chan?"  
  
"I was hoping we could just try a conversation." She leaned back a bit in her chair. "Why don't you start, Hiro-san?"  
  
(AN: Everything from here on out is English.)  
  
"Ok." He got a sly grin. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
Cassie listened a moment....no sign of K.  
  
"America."  
  
"Do you have a map?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I keep getting lost in your eyes."  
  
Cassie had to laugh. This was too cute, and she was kind of glad K had agreed to leave them alone for their lessons.  
  
"That's enough flattery, Hiro-san."  
  
"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"  
  
"Do you know anything besides pick up lines?"  
  
"I believe you have something of mine."  
  
"What, Hiro-san?"  
  
"My heart...give me yours and we'll call it even."  
  
"Hiro-san...do try and be serious."  
  
"Fine. I've got one thing to ask you."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Ok than, what?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Before Cassie could answer, there was a flash, and K stood behind Hiro, gun to head.  
  
(AN: Back to Japanese.)  
  
"Onii-san, I thought you agreed to leave us alone!"  
  
"It's a good thing I happened by..."  
  
Hiro gulped, but Cassie got a good idea.  
  
"Onii-san...you require that all my boyfriends know your talent with guns, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And that they know you were in the Secret Service, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then, I'd love to Hiro-san."  
  
"Nani?" K exclaimed, lowering the gun and looking at his sister.  
  
"Hiro-san knows all of that already...and you know Hiro-san...so you shouldn't have a single problem."  
  
K frowned. How had he allowed his baby sister to outsmart him?  
  
"Fine." He grumbled. "But if he tries anything-"  
  
"Onii-san, go on, we're still in a lesson."  
  
"Fine." K shook his gun at Hiro before leaving.  
  
"So, what time?" Hiro asked.  
  
"I still have to give Fujisaki-san his first lesson."  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? He didn't come in today. Apparently Shuichi treated him to lunch, and he's home recovering."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at her watch. "Want to go catch some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie sighed in relief. Apparently Hiro did know more then just cheesy English pick up lines. She was just about to loosen up a bit and get over her fear of her brother busting in and shooting up the whole place when she heard it.  
  
"Cassie-chan..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked Hiro.  
  
"Hear what?  
  
"Cassie-chan...."  
  
"There it is again!"  
  
"I didn't hear anything,"  
  
"CASSIE-CHAN!"  
  
Cassie screamed as she was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ryu-chan." She said, trying to stand up.  
  
Ryuchi slid into a chair beside her, and looked from her to Hiro.  
  
"Where's Shuichi-kun?" he asked, looking around for him.  
  
"At home...hopefully studying the English vocabulary list I gave him." Cassie sighed as she thought about the lesson earlier that day. "Maybe some of it will sink in."  
  
"So it's just you two?" He asked. "What were you-oohhhh..." He leaned close to the pink bunny. "I think it's a date Kumagorou..."  
  
Cassie shook her head as she looked at the older man.  
  
"We'd better go then." He said, standing up. "Kumagorou just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Oh, Ryu-chan, Onii-san is coming for dinner tomorrow." Cassie said. "Tell Tohma-san and Noriko-san they're welcome to come too."  
  
"Am I?" He asked, eyes watery.  
  
"Hai, hai, of course you are." She waved goodbye as he walked off then turned back to Hiro. "Apparently, he plans to make up for the five years in which we haven't seen each other."  
  
Hiro laughed.  
  
"Mind if I give you a ride home?" He asked as they stepped outside a little later. "It'll give me a chance to see where you live."  
  
"Don't let Onii-san hear you say that." She joked. "But ok, sounds good."  
  
The two climbed onto Hiro's motorcycle, and she began telling him how to get to her house. Once they got there, he walked her up to her apartment.  
  
"I'd try and sneak a kiss, but K-san might be lurking around somewhere."  
  
Cassie laughed.  
  
"Next time then?" she offered. She waved goodbye, went inside and menalayy kicked her self for not getting that kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Neko...cat...tori...bird...isu...chair...insetsu...interview..."  
  
"What are you babbling about in here?" Yuki asked, coming out of his room, reading glasses in hand.  
  
"I'm working on my English." Shuichi smiled. "Cassie-chan sent a list home to study."  
  
"Who's 'Cassie-chan'?" Yuki asked.  
  
""K-san's sister. She's teaching us English."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Japanese music is becoming more and more popular in other countries." Shuichi felt very smart. "If Bad Luck wants to get fans in other countries, we need to be able to speak that language."  
  
"Baka." Yuki sighed. "You're not talented enough to get fans in other countries."  
  
Whit that, he turned and went back into his room to work. 


	3. Dinner Party

Vera: Here's Ch. 3. I've got a lot of ideas for it. I hope it turns out like I hoped it would.  
  
Hiro: I'm sure it will, Vera-sama.  
  
Luna and Shuichi: ::rub heads.:: ::Begin arguing over Yuki.::  
  
Vera: On with the fic. ::Shakes head.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassie hummed to herself as she finished up dinner. She wasn't sure how much to fix, so she decided it would be better to cook too much then not enough. There was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to get it.  
  
"Cassie-chan!" Mika exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Mika-san! How are you?" Cassie asked, returning the hug.  
  
"Same old same old." She replied. She stepped inside, and Tohma followed.  
  
"Tohma-san, I'm glad you came."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." He replied.  
  
"I'll help you finish up if you like." Mika offered.  
  
"Ok." Cassie smiled, leading her to the kitchen.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Tohma asked.  
  
"Yeah, warn me if you hear Ryu-chan coming." Cassie joked.  
  
The two stood in the kitchen, Cassie chopping vegetables, Mika making rice balls.  
  
"So, when are you and Tohma-san going to have a kid so I'll have someone to spoil?" Cassie joked.  
  
"About six months." Mika replied.  
  
"Nani?" She set her knife on the counter and turned to her friend.  
  
Apparently this was just in time because at that moment, Cassie was tackled.  
  
"Ryuchi and Noriko are here." Tohma called, laughing slightly.  
  
"Gee, I couldn't tell." Cassie sighed.  
  
She hugged him back and stood up.  
  
"Why don't greet the others like this?" She asked.  
  
"I do, don't I Tohma-kun?"  
  
"Hai, hai." Tohma replied.  
  
"Can I help?" Ryuchi asked, giving Cassie sad puppy eyes.  
  
"I don't think we need any help..." She started.  
  
He looked like he was about to cry, luckily, K arrived with Judy-chan and Mikey-chan.  
  
"Why don't you play with Mikey-chan?" She suggested.  
  
"Ok." He smiled and happily left Cassie and Mika to their cooking.  
  
"It took you two long enough." Cassie said, once it was just the two of them.  
  
"Huh?" Mika asked, looking up from the rice balls.  
  
"You two have been together as long as I can remember." Cassie smiled. ""Was he slow on proposing or what?"  
  
Mika just shook her head.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the first time we've all been together in years." Cassie sighed as she sat down with the others to eat  
  
"I know." Noriko smiled. "It seemed like only yesterday we were crammed on the bus, going from town to town, hoping someone would show up at the concerts."  
  
"You never had to worry about that." Cassie replied. "You always had a full house."  
  
"That was back when we had smaller arenas." Tohma added.  
  
* * *  
  
*15 years ago*  
  
Cassie sat Indian style in front of Noriko. She was getting her hair braided and playing 'Go Fish' with Ryuchi and Mika. K and Tohma sat off to one side, reading. Tohma checked his watch.  
  
"Guys, it's nearly midnight. Maybe we should let Cassie-chan go to bed." He suggested.  
  
He got met with four sad looks. K just shook his head and continued reading.  
  
"She's only five, I'm sure she's tired by now." He tried again.  
  
Cassie sniffled and got up. She climbed into her bunk, and closed her eyes. Tohma nodded, and went back to reading.  
  
"Ryu-san?" a small voice called shortly after Noriko had picked up Cassie cards so they could finish the game. "Can I hold Ku-chan...at least until you go to bed?"  
  
"I thought you were asleep already." Ryuchi commented. The little girl shook her head.  
  
"Not sleepy?" Noriko asked. Again, the little girl shook her head.  
  
"Come on Honey." Mika said, holding her arms out. The girl climbed into her lap and smiled.  
  
Tohma sighed, he knew when to give up, but he didn't understand how someone so small could last so long.  
  
She eventually did go to sleep...only she had been sitting in Ryuchi's lap 'Helping' him with 'Go Fish'. Ryuchi smiled as he slipped the small girl into her bunk, and set Kumagorou down beside her.  
  
* * *  
  
"I tried to tell you, she won't go to bed if you want her too." K smiled as they laughed over an event from 15 years ago. "You guys were the coolest babysitters ever." Cassie added.  
  
"I like to hope we eventually became friends." Noriko teased.  
  
"Hai, Hai." Cassie replied.  
  
"I kind of miss the days when we were 'Ryu-san' 'Toh-san' and 'Nori-san' though." Tohma sighed.  
  
"I couldn't say your full names." Cassie replied defensively. "I was five, and didn't know much Japanese yet."  
  
"You learned quickly enough." Ryuchi smiled as he remembered an event that took place a few months after the bedtime discussion.  
  
"Oh you mean..." Noriko started.  
  
"Hai." Ryuchi nodded.  
  
"Oh no, you don't mean..." Cassie felt herself blushing already.  
  
"What else would we mean, Cassie-chan?" Tohma asked.  
  
* * *  
  
*15 years ago*  
  
"Nori-san, Toh-san, Ryu-san!" A very excited Cassie ran in to where they were sitting. "Guess what! Guess what!"  
  
"What, Cassie-chan?" Tohma asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"I learned a new word."  
  
"What word?" Noriko asked.  
  
"Shimatta!" She exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
  
The three looked at exchanged looks. They we're sure rather to laugh or scold her.  
  
"Where'd you hear that word?" Ryuchi asked.  
  
"A guy said it at the last gas station we stopped at. I think he dropped something."  
  
"Don't say that word any more, ok, Cassie-chan?" Noriko asked, looking at the girl.  
  
"Why? What does it mean?"  
  
"It's..." Tohma wasn't sure how to put this. "It's a bad word."  
  
"We'll tell you what it means when you're older." Ryuchi added.  
  
"Oh...ok!" Cassie said, she then skipped off to find K.  
  
They watched her go, and shook their heads.  
  
(A/N: Shimatta is the not so nice version of "Darn it!")  
  
* * *  
  
"Now I remember why we don't get together very often." Cassie sighed. "You guys always bring that up."  
  
"Not always." Tohma replied.  
  
"Just most of the time." K finished. He'd heard all about it later that night after she'd gone to bed.  
  
"I remember the last time I saw you guys." Cassie said, trying to change the subject.  
  
* * *  
  
*5 years ago*  
  
"No more tours, huh?" Cassie asked as she stood at the airport with what had at one time been Nittle Grasper and their now former manager.  
  
They each shook their heads.  
  
"That also means no reason to sneak off to Japan every summer." She sighed.  
  
She hated the idea of Nittle Grasper splitting up, but she understood why. After 10 years, they needed a break from each other.  
  
"Now boarding fight 628 Tokyo to Los Angels." A voice called over the intercom.  
  
"There's our flight." K said, picking up his carry on bag.  
  
"Goodbye, Noriko-san."  
  
"Goodbye, Cassie-chan."  
  
"Goodbye Ryuchi-san."  
  
"Not goodbye, just ja! Cassie-chan."  
  
"Ja!" Kumagorou echoed.  
  
"Ja, Ryuchi-san." She hugged him. "Goodbye, Tohma-san."  
  
"Goodbye Cassie-chan."  
  
"I'm going to learn Japanese fluently so I can come back after I graduate." She promised.  
  
"And I'll have a job for you when you do." Tohma replied.  
  
She and K boarded the plane, and Cassie watched as her friends got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
"I told you it was just ja!" Ryuchi smiled.  
  
"And I told you I'd have a job for you when you came back." Tohma added.  
  
"Hai, hai." Cassie smiled.  
  
"Cassie-oba-san." Mikey looked up at her. "Can I play video games?"  
  
"Of course you can." She smiled.  
  
"Can I?" Ryuchi asked.  
  
"Hai, hai!"  
  
"Don't sit too close." Judy called to her son.  
  
"You either, Ryu-chan." Noriko added.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Two voices called back.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Konnichi wa." Cassie smiled, opening the door.  
  
Her eyes met three different sets.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Hiro said. "I forgot they were coming over."  
  
"It's ok, Hiro-kun, come on in."  
  
"Yuki went out to eat...and didn't take me...I'm hungry!"  
  
"It's ok Shui-kun, I've got plenty left."  
  
"They dragged me along."  
  
He got flat stares from the other two.  
  
"Ok, ok, my mom kicked me out."  
  
"I'll feed you, but you're not staying here. Come on in Fuji-kun."  
  
She closed the door, and fixed three more plates.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat in the living room, watching Mikey-chan play video games with Ryuchi.  
  
"I won." Mikey exclaimed.  
  
"You cheated." Ryuchi replied.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Ryu-chan...please don't argue with my six year old nephew." Cassie sighed as she watched them embark on a stink eye contest.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
'Saved by the visitor.' She thought. 'Who could it be? Everyone I know is here already....literally.'  
  
She opened the door and saw a tall blonde man. He was dressed in black, and had dark shades on. There was a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He took off his shades and glared at her with cold yellow eyes. She slammed the door closed and tackled K.  
  
"Onii-san!" She exclaimed. "There's a really creepy guy at the door. He scared me, I think he's with the mafia."  
  
"Why would the mafia come after you?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I came to you."  
  
He stood up and walked with his sister back to the door. Hand on gun, he opened the door slowly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." The man replied, annoyed.  
  
"Yuki-san?" K asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get Shuichi." He replied.  
  
"Shui-kun, the mafia hit man wants you." Cassie called.  
  
With that she bolted behind Hiro. She saw a pink flash as Shuichi tackled Yuki.  
  
"Not to be rude...er...but who are you, why are you at my house, and how did you know where I live?"  
  
"I'm Yuki Eiri...I came here to get the baka...and the baka left a note...Shuichi, get off!"  
  
Shuichi did as he was asked.  
  
Cassie had plenty of other questions to ask, but there was yet another knock on the door.  
  
"Who could it be now?" She wondered as she inched past Yuki to get to the door.  
  
She opened it to reveal a black haired man in a black leather coat and shades.  
  
"It's another mafia hit man." She sighed, stepping back a little.  
  
"Is he here?" the man demanded.  
  
"Who?" Cassie asked.  
  
"You know who!"  
  
"No I don't. Who are you?"  
  
"Tatsu-chan, don't scare the poor girl." A voice called behind him.  
  
It was a blue haired woman that resembled Yuki and the New Guy.  
  
Cassie shook her head and retreated back behind Hiro.  
  
"Who are these people?" She asked.  
  
"Yuki's brother and cousin." Hiro replied.  
  
He could tell she was pretty shaken by so many strangers showing up at her house all of a sudden, and decided to use this to his own advantage. He slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled. "I'll protect you."  
  
There was a quick motion as Hiro found himself staring down the barrel of K's gun.  
  
"K, put the gun down." Judy said behind him in a firm but still kind voice.  
  
K sighed and put it away. Cassie stepped out from behind Hiro and walked to the newcomers.  
  
"How did you know where I live?"  
  
"Read Shuichi's note...thought Ryuchi might be here...RYUCHI!"  
  
The man ran for Ryuchi. Ryuchi's eyes grew wide as he dodged and tackled the woman.  
  
"Ryu-chan!"  
  
"Ryu-chan...yelled Ryu-chan...and tackled the blue haired lady...why?" Cassie asked.  
  
The woman stood up.  
  
"K-chan!" She smiled, hugging K. She then looked at Cassie. "You look like K-chan!"  
  
Cassie soon found herself wondering why a complete stranger was hugging her.  
  
"I hope I look like him...he's my onii-san." Cassie said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kawaii! I didn't know he had a sister." The girl finally let go. "I'm Uesugi Ryuko, what's you're name?"  
  
"I'm Cassie, and K has 5 sisters." She paused. "Did you say Uesugi Ryuko? As in the creator of 'Seven Days'?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That was my first manga! And my favorite!" Cassie exclaimed, she suddenly didn't care that she'd never met these people before. "Do you know when the next volume will be out."  
  
"Nope." Ryuko smiled. "No spoilers either. Sorry Cassie-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie was saying goodbye to everyone when something dawned on her.  
  
"Shui-kun, how did you know where I live?"  
  
"Hiro told me the address so I could put it in the note and let Yuki know."  
  
K pointed his gun at the guitarist for the second time that night.  
  
"Onii-san! Don't shoot my boyfriend!"  
  
"Boyfriend?" K repeated, a glare settling over his face.  
  
"Oops..." Cassie laughed nervously.  
  
"I agreed to let you two go out once." K said, aiming gun a little better.  
  
"Claude!" Judy called behind him. "Put the gun down!"  
  
"But Judy-chan..." K started.  
  
"Put it down, we're going home."  
  
"Ok." He put the gun down, hugged his sister, glared at Hiro, and left.  
  
"I'd like to stick around, Cassie-chan, but I've got a date." Ryuchi said, hugging her.  
  
"We do?" Ryuko asked.  
  
He nodded and they left.  
  
"My own cousin!" Tatsuha exclaimed, sulking out after them.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's a rabid fanboy." Yuki sighed as he and Shuichi left.  
  
Suddenly Fujisaki's cell phone rang. He answered it, had a short conversation, and hung up.  
  
"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Mom said I could come back home."  
  
He said goodbye and started out for home. After saying goodbye to Tohma, Mika, and Noriko, Cassie turned to Hiro.  
  
"Boyfriend, huh?" He asked smiling.  
  
"If you want to be." She smiled back.  
  
"I don't suppose I could get that kiss now?" He asked.  
  
Cassie shook her head. Why had she ended up with a flirt? She kissed him, and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now...and no you are not invited."  
  
"Aw, why not?"  
  
"Go home Hiro-kun." She sighed, giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
With that she slammed the door and slid the dead bolt into place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera: In case you're wondering who Ryuko was...to put it simply, she's an OC from a friends fic. For more detail, you can read the fic. It's called "How To Torture Eiri Uesugi" And as far as how Cassie knew what Hiro would have said...she's a Winchester. K probabally put het through some sort of training. 


	4. Family Visit

Vera: Yay! Ch. 4!  
  
Luna and Shuichi: Yay! ::Start throwing party.::  
  
Hiro: ::Suggestive smile.:: Let's go celebrate.  
  
Vera: Ecchi. ::Smacks Hiro with rolled up newspaper.:: Go bug Cassie.  
  
Hiro: ::Shrugs.:: ok. ::Leaves.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassie ran to the door, trying to get there before whoever had knocked left. She'd overslept, and had been in the bathroom brushing her teeth.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" She smiled, opening the door to reveal Hiro.  
  
"I thought I'd drop by this morning." He smiled, coming in. "Since you didn't let me stay last night."  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I tell you every night...No." Cassie said, giving him a firm stare. "Whatever you planned, no."  
  
"What about a puzzle?" He asked, holding up a 100 piece puzzle of a frog.  
  
"Only if you can tell what that animal is in English."  
  
"It's a frog." He replied, smiling. "I bet Shuichi wouldn't have known."  
  
"I don't even want to think about what Shui-kun might have said." Cassie sighed.  
  
They sat down on opposite sides of the coffee table and dumped the pieces out. They talked as they tried to assemble the picture of a small frog on a lily pad.  
  
"This piece doesn't fit." Hiro complained, trying to press the frog's eye into it's proper place.  
  
"Sure it does Hiro-kun." Cassie said, putting part of the background together. "Are you sure it's not turned wrong?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." He then gave up and threw the piece down.  
  
Cassie picked it up, examined it a moment, and easily slid it into it's place.  
  
"It was turned wrong." She smiled, leaning over the puzzle, and giving him a small kiss.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I've been hanging out with Shuichi too long."  
  
She stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get some snacks." She headed off for the kitchen.  
  
She had been out of the room not even a full minute when the phone rang.  
  
"Can you get that, Hiro-kun? I've got my hands full."  
  
"Moshi-Moshi." Hiro said.  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
"Some guy answered in Japanese..." one voice said.  
  
"Did you dial it right?" A voice asked in the background.  
  
"Of course I did." The first replied.  
  
"What is a guy doing answering Cassie's phone?" A third asked.  
  
"More importantly, does Claude know?" Yet another voice asked.  
  
(A/N: Japanese.)  
  
Hiro sweatdropped, handing Cassie the phone.  
  
"I don't know who they are, but they speak English...or some form of it."  
  
(A/N: The following is in English.)  
  
"Mo-I mean Hello?"  
  
"Cassie!"  
  
"Belle? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why did you call me in Japan?"  
  
"We wanted to come see you." Belle replied.  
  
"But I'm in Japan." Cassie sighed.  
  
"So are we. Come pick us up at the airport."  
  
"I can't...I don't have a car."  
  
"What about that Japanese guy?" Belle asked. "Has he got one?"  
  
"Hiro-kun has a motorcycle, not a car...and he's not making four trips."  
  
"Well, figure something out...We'd get a cab, but we don't know your address...or the local language..."  
  
"I'll figure something out. Wait out front."  
  
"Bye Sis!"  
  
"Bye Belle." Cassie hung up, sighing.  
  
(A/N: Back to Japanese.)  
  
She then dialed K's cell phone number. After three rings, he answered.  
  
"K, I need you to give me a ride to the airport."  
  
"I'm sorry Cassie-chan, I can't" K replied. "I have to take Miky to the doctor."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Wait, why do you need to go to the airport?"  
  
"I've got to go, call you later!" Cassie hung up and sighed. She then turned back to Hiro.  
  
"That was my sister. Apparently they've decided to spring a surprise visit on me." She then got an idea. "You don't know anyone who has a car, do you?"  
  
Hiro thought for a minute, then smiled. "I sure do!"  
  
He picked up the phone, dialed a number, talked for a moment, then hung up.  
  
"Come on Cassie-chan." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"No." Yuki said for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yyyyyuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Shuichi whined.  
  
"You know what you have to promise to do." Yuki said with a smug smile. "Do you agree to do it?"  
  
Shuichi thought it over. He wanted to meet K and Cassie's sisters, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that to meet them.  
  
"Fine." Shuichi sighed after a moment.  
  
"Good." Yuki smiled.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Yuki answered, seeing Cassie and Hiro.  
  
"Hey Mafia Man!" Cassie smiled. "Taking me to the airport, huh?"  
  
"Not after that comment." Yuki replied, turning and walking away.  
  
"Wait! It was a joke!" Cassie said, chasing him.  
  
Yuki suddenly found himself with a knot on his head.  
  
"Be nice to the little K-chan Clone." Ryuko smiled as Yuki rubbed his head where she'd hit him.  
  
"Come on." Yuki grumbled, starting for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
Cassie and Yuki looked around outside the airport. It didn't take them long to spot four hyperactive blondes talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I wonder who that guy is." Anna said.  
  
"Maybe he's the one that answered the phone." Carrie added  
  
Becca rushed forward. Cassie braced herself for a hug, but it never came. She looked to her right to see a very surprised Yuki.  
  
"I'm so glad Cassie's finally found someone!" She exclaimed. "Welcome to the family. I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
(A/N: Japanese.)  
  
"What? Ewww!" Cassie exclaimed, shuddering.  
  
"Hey!" Yuki glared. "I don't have to give you guys a ride."  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
"What's he saying, Cassie?" Belle asked, as she and the others walked up.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend is cuter." She sighed. "Becca, let him go, he can't drive if he's unconscious from lack of Oxygen."  
  
Becca let go, and hugged her little sister. "Claude let you have a cute one, huh?"  
  
"Let's get going...You'll meet him in a little bit." Cassie started for the cart, but stopped. She looked at Anna's bulging tummy. "They let you out of the country like that?"  
  
"John almost didn't, but we wanted to come see you." Anna replied.  
  
Yuki sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the ride back to the apartment. They were babbling in English, had strange accents, and one of them was pregnant!  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: English folks.)  
  
"Hello." Shuichi said slowly, trying to make sure he chose the right English words. "It's nice to fit you."  
  
This earned him strange looks from all around.  
  
"You mean 'it's nice to meet you.' Don't you Shui-kun?" Cassie smiled at her sisters. "He's still working on his English, and the word meaning 'To meet' also means 'To fit'."  
  
They nodded. They didn't quite get it, but it was ok.  
  
"He's cute, Cassie!" Becca said, hugging Shuichi.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend either..." Cassie said, sweatdropping.  
  
"He's my boyfriend." Yuki added.  
  
"Aww, Mafia Man claimed Shui-chan." Cassie smiled  
  
"He's in the Mafia?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not really." Cassie explained. "I guess you could say it's a nickname."  
  
"If neither of these guys are the one that answered the phone..." Becca began. "Who is?"  
  
"Oh, Hiro!" Cassie smiled. She then looked around. It wasn't like him to be this quiet...for this long. "Where are you Hiro-kun?"  
  
Hiro made his way over to her and slipped an arm around her.  
  
"Aww, he is cute." Becca smiled. Carrie stopped her from hugging him.  
  
"I'm glad you approve." Cassie replied dryly. "Say, where is Ryuko-chan?"  
  
Ryuko entered from another room.  
  
"Oh, more K-chan clones!" she said, smiling.  
  
"These are my sisters." Cassie explained. "I hope you don't mind using English, they don't know Japanese."  
  
"I don't mind." Ryuko replied.  
  
"Wait, say that again...." Carrie said.  
  
"Um...say what?"  
  
"You have a strange little accent." Anna replied.  
  
"I'm from Texas..." Ryuko said.  
  
"You're from Japan." Yuki corrected.  
  
"I'm from both!" Ryuko sighed.  
  
(A/N: Japanese.)  
  
"Um, Shuichi..." Hiro said, walking over to where his friend sat in a corner. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I got lost...and confused...and scared..." Shuichi said. "Too much strange English!"  
  
* * *  
  
*10 Years ago.*  
  
"I don't like this dress..." A young Cassie complained. "It's itchy."  
  
"It's cute." Noriko replied. "Besides, you just have to wear it until after the reception."  
  
Cassie looked in the mirror. The dress was blue, like the ones Noriko and her sisters were wearing.  
  
"I can't believe Judy decided to have five bridesmaids." Belle commented.  
  
"She didn't want to disappoint anyone." Anna replied.  
  
"Why do you get to stand, and I have to go sit down?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Because you're not old enough to be a bridesmaid." Carrie replied.  
  
Cassie gave the young teen stink eye.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Noriko asked, laughing.  
  
"Ryu-san taught me." Cassie smiled.  
  
"Figures." Noriko shook her head.  
  
Before long, the wedding was underway. Cassie did her job, scattering the petals here and there down the isle. Once she reached the end, she stood there.  
  
"You're supposed to go sit down with mom and dad now." Becca said, smiling at her youngest sister.  
  
"I can't see from back there." Cassie replied.  
  
Belle was about to walk Cassie over there when Ryuchi held his hand out.  
  
"You can stand with us, Cassie-chan." He smiled.  
  
She ran over and stood between Ryuchi and Tohma.  
  
After the wedding, they went for the reception. Cassie sat in her chair, kicking her feet as she ate her third piece of cake.  
  
"Gather around girls, it's time to thrown the bouquet." Judy called.  
  
Cassie sat down her plate and ran to where the other single women were standing.  
  
"If you catch the bouquet, who would you marry?" Ryuchi asked, smiling down at her.  
  
Cassie blushed a deep red.  
  
"I'd marry you, Ryu-san!"  
  
"Awww! Kawaii!" Ryuchi replied.  
  
The bouquet was thrown, and landed in the hands of an unsuspecting Mika. Tohma laughed. Something told him Judy had been aiming.  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: You guessed it, English.)  
  
Cassie unlocked her door and ushered her sisters into her apartment. She had opted to ride with Hiro so Yuki's poor car would be less crowded.  
  
"Welcome to my humble home." Cassie smiled, Motioning around her. "We can figure out sleeping arrangements later...make yourselves at home."  
  
"So, where is Claude?" Carrie asked as she sat down with Anna and Becca on the couch.  
  
(A/N: Japanese.)  
  
"Why don't you get some snacks out, Hiro-kun, I'm sure my sisters are a bit hungry."  
  
"No problem, I'll be right back." Hiro squeezed Cassie's hand before heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Now to call K." She crossed to the phone, dialed and waited.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" K replied happily.  
  
"Can you come over Onii-san?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm taking Judy-chan and Miky-chan out to lunch."  
  
"But Onii-san..." Cassie paused, and an evil idea came to mind. "Hiro-kun? What are you-no, don't! Please, stay back-I-"  
  
She hung up, and smiled.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Hiro asked, returning with snacks a few moments later.  
  
"Iie." Cassie smiled.  
  
Hiro put the snacks down, went to hug Cassie. No sooner did he slip his arms around his girlfriend then the door burst open and K stood, a rocket launcher moumnted on his shoulder and aimed at Hiro.  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
"Got ya!" Cassie smiled.  
  
"Claude, don't shoot Cassie's boyfriend." Belle scolded. "It's taken her 20 years to get one, let her keep him a few weeks."  
  
"What is going on here?" K asked, lowering the rocket launcher.  
  
"We came to visit." Becca said, jumping up and hugging her brother.  
  
Anna and Carrie walked over and hugged him as well.  
  
"Claude K. Winchester, you can't just run around town with a rocket launcher." Judy scolded, coming up behind him. "You're not in the Secret Service anymore."  
  
K looked over his shoulder at his wife and small son.  
  
"I'm sorry Judy, it's my fault." Cassie smiled. "I think I might have scared him. No matter. I'm sure you remember Anna, Carrie, belle and Becca."  
  
Judy hugged her sisters-in-law and then they got a chance to coo over Miky, who had been in diapers the last time they saw each other.  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
After Hiro left, Cassie settled down with her siblings, Judy and Miky to catch up.  
  
"Well, since you two got married, I got a promotion." Belle smiled. "I'm now a detective in the LA Homicide division."  
  
"And how are your kids?" Judy asked, smiling.  
  
"Tom is going to start high school in the fall, and Daisy is in the Discoveries program at her elementary school."  
  
"Well, John and I are anxiously awaiting our bundle of joy." Anna smiled. "I had to take off for maternity leave last week My doctor didn't think it was a good idea to keep working near chemicals at six months."  
  
"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl yet?" Cassie asked.  
  
"John wants a boy, but you know how the Winchester genes work out, it'll probably be a girl. We're looking at Jasmine if it's a girl, and we'll name it after John's grandfather, Caleb, if it's a boy."  
  
"Well, Alex proposed to me a few months ago." Becca paused a moment to show off her ring. "We're planning the wedding for next spring. Oh, and I got my first acting job not too long ago."  
  
"Acting, really?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"Don't get too excited." Carrie laughed. "She was in a cat food commercial...her hand rang the bell to let the kitty know it was dinner time."  
  
"Everyone starts out small." Becca replied, defensively.  
  
"So tell me about this Alex." K said.  
  
"Oh, Claude, you shouldn't be so defensive...at least not over me. You should worry about Cassie and Carrie, they're still new to the dating game." Becca laughed. "Alex is a doctor, he specializes in burn victims. We've been going out for a little over a year now."  
  
"Well, as much as I hat to admit it, Becca is right." Carrie smiled. "I met Robert at work, he teaches the kindergarten class down the hall from my art class, and we've been together a few months."  
  
"Well, guys, there's not much for me to tell." Cassie sighed. "I met Hiro about a half an hour after I arrived here in Tokyo. We've been going out about a week, and it seems like everyday I have to tell Claude not to shoot him."  
  
She shot a quick, friendly glare at her brother before continuing.  
  
"I'm pretty much an English Teacher. I'm supposed to get them ready for an international tour next year." She smiled. "It's really fun. I get to sit in on their rehearsals and recording sessions, plus I do think Shuichi is slowly making progress. It might take me all year, but I believe I'll get him to learn English."  
  
"Oh, that sounds so fun." Becca's eyes brightened up.  
  
"Can we come with you sometime?" Carrie asked.  
  
"If it's not too much to ask." Anna continued.  
  
"Guys, we don't want to intrude." Belle replied. "We can't distract Cassie at work."  
  
"Distract me?" Cassie laughed. "You obviously haven't met anyone at NG Studios. Life up there is one huge distraction. You guys can come tomorrow...we'll have to get a couple cabs though. There is no way we could all fit on Hiro's motorcycle."  
  
"So that's how you've been getting to work!" K announced triumphantly. "I wondered why you didn't need a ride from me anymore. No matter, you can all ride with me. I've got the van after all."  
  
"In fact, why don't you come stay out at our house?" Judy offered, smiling. "I'm not sure if Cassie has enough room here, and we have plenty at the house."  
  
"Thank you Judy." Belle smiled, patting her sister-in-law's hand.  
  
"I've been wondering something." K said. "Cassie, why do you only call me Claude when we're all together like this?"  
  
"I figure they're safety in numbers." Cassie joked. "Old habit I guess. Now I've got a question for you. Why are you so much more protective of me the the others?"  
  
"Simple. You live closer." He kissed his youngest sister's forehead as he and the others began to file out with the promise they'd meet back bright and early tomorrow morning. 


	5. Singing For Hiro

Vera: I have a non-muse regular reviewer! *Gasps* You shot Hiro-kun!  
  
Hiro: I'm fine.........I'm an Anime character, we never stay dead.  
  
Vera: ^___^ *Huggles Hiro.* I'm glad you're not dead!  
  
Hiro: Maybe I should get shot more often...  
  
Vera: Ecchi! *Hits with mallet.*  
  
Hiro: That hurt...*Sad puppy eyes.*  
  
Vera: Kawaii! *Huggles again.* Oh...small note: even though Anna and Belle are married, I still refer to the four of them as 'The visiting Winchesters' because, to be honest, I'm too lazy to think of new last names for them...just keep that in mind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 5  
  
"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Sakano-san." Tohma said. "I've got complete faith in Cassie-chan's teaching abilities. Bad Luck will be ready for the tour."  
  
"But Shindou-kun is still learning from flashcards!" Sakano said, grabbing a handful of hair. "What if he doesn't get past that? What if he's at an interview and has to pull out his flashcards, or gets mixed up and says the wrong word? Oh, even worse, what if he learns it and then blanks out and forgets everything. All of that time would be wasted, and since I'm the producer I'm supposed to waste as little time as possible and I've failed you! I should be fired!"  
  
He then curled up mumbling about flashcards and failing. There was a knock on the office door.  
  
'Thank Kami-Sama.' Tohma sighed. "Come in."  
  
The door opened, and six blondes raced in.  
  
(A/N: English.)  
  
"Tohma!"  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"It's been so long!"  
  
"How's Mika?"  
  
Tohma would have answered, but he was being hugged by four women at once.  
  
"The last time we saw you was at Claude's wedding." Belle smiled.  
  
""I remember, Mika caught the bouquet." Anna added.  
  
"It's been too long." Becca said again, still hugging him.  
  
"Becca, he's turning blue, let go." Carrie sighed.  
  
"Nani?" Sakano exclaimed in Japanese, jumping up. "What are you doing, trying to kill Mr. President?"  
  
"What's his problem?" Becca asked, letting go of Tohma and turning her attention to Sakano.  
  
"Don't mind Sakano-san." Cassie waved her hands, sweatdropping. "He...hasn't had his medicine today..."  
  
(Japanese)  
  
"Sakano-san, why don't you go let Noriko and Ryuchi know who's here?" Tohma suggested. "Get Bad Luck while you're at it."  
  
"Hai, Mr. President." He saluted and left.  
  
(English)  
  
"Sorry about him..." Tohma smiled. "Make yourselves comfortable...I'm sure Ryuchi and Noriko will be here shortly."  
  
"Wow..." Belle looked around. "You've sure come a long way from the Tohma we knew."  
  
"You've got a big plush office and everything." Carrie smiled, sinking into the couch.  
  
"Nah, he's the same Tohma-san." Cassie smiled.  
  
"What does 'san' mean?" Becca asked.  
  
"Well...it's hard to translate, but I guess it means 'mister'." Cassie tried to explain.  
  
"Mr. Tohma?" Belle asked. "Nah, doesn't fit him. How do you just say 'Tohma'?"  
  
"Um...Tohma." Cassie replied. "Or, Tohma-kun, but I don't think—"  
  
"Tohma-kun." Anna repeated. "That fits him better."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds better. You should call him that" Becca smiled. "'Mister' should be reserved for people like that twitchy spastic guy...I wouldn't want to know him well enough to call him anything else."  
  
"Sakano-san isn't too bad." Cassie said. "Once you get used to him."  
  
"So, Anna-chan, it looks like you're on the same boat as Mika." Tohma commented.  
  
"What?" Anna repeated. "You mean Mika..."  
  
All four of the visiting Winchesters exchanged overjoyed looks.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Becca exclaimed, hugging Tohma again.  
  
"Becca, please." Belle sighed. "I'm not sure Alex would like you hugging so many men without his permission."  
  
There was another knock on the door, but this time no one had to say "Come in." Ryuchi burst through the door, tackling the first blonde he came to, Belle. Then Carrie, then Becca, then he ran for Anna, stopped, gave her a tackle free hug, then finally Cassie.  
  
"Hi Ryu-chan." She smiled. "Hey Noriko-san."  
  
"Mr. Noriko?" Becca repeated, giving her sister an odd look.  
  
"Not quite." Cassie sweatdropped.  
  
"You should call her Noriko-kun." Becca said, happy because she thought she understood Japanese.  
  
"It's a little more complicated then that." K said, speaking up for the first time since he entered the room with his sisters. "She'd be Noriko- chan."  
  
"What's the difference?" Becca asked.  
  
"I'm a girl." Noriko replied, sounding a bit annoyed. She then allowed herself to be hugged by old friends.  
  
There was another knock, and Bad Luck entered. Sakano, having a fear of large crowds, decided to wait for everyone downstairs.  
  
"Oh, do you remember the last time we were all together?" Ryuchi asked.  
  
"Claude's wedding." Becca replied, just as excitedly.  
  
"I remember Cassie-chan hated her dress." Noriko smiled.  
  
Cassie lowered her head out of slight embarrassment.  
  
"I remember something Cassie-chan told me." Ryuchi said.  
  
'Please don't mean what I think you mean.' Cassie hoped silently.  
  
"What was it?" Hiro asked, looking from the older musician to his girlfriend.  
  
"It was time for Judy-chan to throw the bouquet." Ryuchi began. "And I asked her who she would want to marry if she caught it........."  
  
'Please, just stop right there.' Cassie silently pleaded. He didn't.  
  
"Who did she say?" Fujisaki asked. He was able to understand most of the conversation.  
  
"It was the cutest thing." Ryuchi smiled. "She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, and said in a quite voice 'I'd marry you, Ryu-san.'"  
  
Cassie felt like joining Sakano downstairs.  
  
"Awww, that's so cute." Becca smiled at her little sister.  
  
"It looks like I have competition." Hiro joked.  
  
"Nah." Ryuchi waved his hands. "Oh, Kumagorou would've said hi, but he's going to be leaving for Kyoto soon!"  
  
"How is he going to Kyoto?" Belle asked, a tad confused.  
  
"He's helping Ryu-chan baby-sit Yuki-san." Ryuchi smiled.  
  
"Poor Kumagorou is going to be stuck with Mafia Man." Cassie sighed. "At least he'll have Ryuko-chan and Shui-chan to keep him company."  
  
"I hate to break this up." K said. "But we need to go, or we won't get any work done today."  
  
Tohma sighed as the large group filed out of his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie sat down at a table across from Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki.  
  
"We've got about fifteen minutes until you're going to be dragged away by Sakano-san. Let's try to get a quick lesson in."  
  
"Can I help?" Becca asked, sitting down too.  
  
"Sure, but I warn you, things might get.........interesting........." She made a small gesture towards Shuichi.  
  
"I'll help with one of them too........." Carrie smiled, sitting on Cassie's other side. Cassie looked at everyone seated at the table.  
  
"Better change seats with me sis." She said to Becca. "Shuichi's still a bit of a .........special student........."  
  
"Did I hear special?" Shuichi asked Hiro in Japanese. Hiro nodded. "Cassie- chan thinks I'm special!"  
  
This made the pink haired singer happier then anyone else could know, even if he did misunderstand.  
  
Cassie pulled out the large flashcards, and reminded the singer in Japanese. "If you get these all right, we can move on to the next lesson."  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to be good." Hiro sighed as his girlfriend changed seats.  
  
"What was that?" Becca asked.  
  
"Nothing...so...a conversation, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Meanwhile Carrie and Fujisaki had started a very interesting conversation about movies. Carrie had to talk a little slow as to make sure he could keep up, but that was ok.  
  
"House..."  
  
"Good, Shui-chan..."  
  
"Tree..."  
  
"Great, and this?" She looked down and saw it was the picture of the cat.  
  
"That's a...cat!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A cat."  
  
"Did you hear that?" She turned excitedly to the others at the table. "He actually got it right!"  
  
She jumped up and hugged Shuichi.  
  
"I take it...that was the right answer?" He asked Hiro in Japanese, causing him to laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't long before Sakano dragged the guys away, insisting they rehearse. Hiro was able to get away between songs He went over to Cassie, and pulled her to one side.  
  
"Hey, Cassie-chan, what do you say we go get a bite to eat or something when I get done here?"  
  
"Sounds great." Cassie smiled back.  
  
There was a flash as K pointed a gun at Hiro.  
  
"Get back to practice..."  
  
"Hai." Hiro gulped before bolting back to his guitar. Cassie shook her head and sat with her sisters to watch the rest of the show.  
  
"What did he ask?" Becca asked after a moment.  
  
"Who, Claude?"  
  
"No..." She smiled again. "Hiro."  
  
"Oh...nothing...why?"  
  
"I think he asked something..." Carrie joined in, happy to annoy her little sister any chance she got.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us..." Anna smiled.  
  
"We're not all as crazy as Claude..." Belle finished.  
  
"Fine...not like it's that big of a deal or anything...but he asked me to go to dinner with him."  
  
There was a group 'Awwww...' before they opted to leave her alone...on that subject anyway.  
  
"What song are they singing?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Spicy Marmalade."  
  
"What? Surely you translated that wrong..." Anna shook her head.  
  
"Nope...Shui-chan wrote it."  
  
"Suddenly it makes sense..." Belle commented.  
  
"Not to me it doesn't..." Becca said. "I still don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I..." Cassie sighed. "And I understand what they're saying..."  
  
* * *  
  
It took all four of the visiting Winchesters to hold K back when Cassie announced she'd be going out to eat with Hiro.  
  
"We need to have a talk when we get back home..." Belle sighed, she then waved goodbye to Hiro and Cassie.  
  
"Is it ok if we stop by my apartment really quick?" Hiro asked as the two put on their helmets. "I might want to change shirts before we go out to eat."  
  
"That's fine." She said as they started for the apartment. "Say...this is the first time I've been to your apartment, isn't it? Why is that, Hiro-kun?"  
  
"I..." he paused, trying to think of a way to state that his apartment was barely fit to live in, let alone invite his girlfriend over. "I'm a packrat..."  
  
Cassie laughed it off until she got a glance over his shoulder, and saw the complete and utter mess he lived in.  
  
"Have you ever heard of broom?" Cassie asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Hey...I'm in a rock band...it's not like I'm here that much anyway."  
  
Cassie walked carefully into the apartment after him, finally able to grab a seat on the bed...the only piece of furniture in the room besides a TV. Hiro dropped his guitar on the bed beside her, and wandered into the closet to look for a clean shirt. Cassie looked over at the guitar, got an evil grin, and began trying to think of a song to play. She strummed the strings a few times, catching the owner's attention.  
  
"You play?" He asked.  
  
"Somewhat...I can sing a little too..."  
  
"You never told me?"  
  
"I came to teach you guys English, not start a one woman band..." Cassie smiled at him. "Let's see...what song has been stuck in my head lately..."  
  
She began playing the opening chords to 'Raining on Sunday'  
  
"It ticks just like a Timex/Never let's up on you/Who said life was easy/The job is never through/it'll run us till we're ragged/I'll harden our hearts/And love could use a day of rest/Before we both start falling apart/Prey that it's raining on Sunday/Storming like crazy—" She stopped suddenly, looking from the guitar to her boyfriend. "I think it would be in our best interest not to finish that song..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If K found out...we'd both be dead..."  
  
"What kind of music do you listen to in America?"  
  
"Surprisingly...this is some of the more mild music." She smiled at Hiro. "I'll play something else if you want...just so long as you finish changing shirts..."  
  
Hiro nodded, and went back to looking in his closet.  
  
Cassie gave the matter more thought and was finally able to think of a song that wouldn't give Hiro the wrong idea.  
  
"Hiro-kun...this one might a little hard to keep up with..."She then started singing.  
  
"How do I love you  
  
Well let me see  
  
I love you like a lyric loves a melody  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you  
  
How do I need you  
  
Can't you tell  
  
I need you like a penny  
  
Needs a wishing well  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you  
  
Every now and then  
  
When the world  
  
That were living in is crazy  
  
You gladly hold me and carry me through  
  
No one in the world has ever done  
  
What you did for me  
  
And I'd be sad and lonely  
  
If there were no you  
  
Well how do I love you  
  
Let me count the ways  
  
There ain't no number high enough  
  
To end this phrase  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you  
  
Every now and then  
  
When the world  
  
That were living in is crazy  
  
You gladly hold me and carry me through  
  
No one in the world has ever done  
  
What you did for me  
  
And I'd be sad and lonely  
  
If there were no you  
  
How do I love you  
  
Well don't you know  
  
I love you bout as deep  
  
As any love can grow  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you  
  
Baby, completely  
  
Wrapped up in you"  
  
Hiro emerged from the closet in a fresh T-shirt.  
  
"Aww...that was sweet Cassie-chan." He smiled. He leaned and kissed her forehead. "You ready to go?"  
  
She nodded, and set the guitar down. She wandered back out the door, Hiro close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was dinner?" Shuichi asked Hiro the next day at practice.  
  
"It was nice...I think it qualified as our first real date." Hiro replied. "She even sang to me."  
  
Shuichi wandered over to Cassie. "What did you sing?"  
  
"They're two country songs...'Wrapped Up In You' and 'Raining On Sunday'"  
  
"What?" K demanded, pulling his gun.  
  
"I caught myself..." She explained.  
  
"Sing one for me..." Shuichi asked, a strange pleading look on his face.  
  
"They're all in English..."  
  
"Then sing me a Nittle Grasper song."  
  
Cassie glanced from him to Ryuchi. "I couldn't...I'm not nearly as good as Ryu-chan."  
  
"Which one?" Ryuko asked, confused.  
  
"Um...Ryu-kun?"  
  
"Oh, good, because I can't sing." Ryuko smiled.  
  
"Maybe I'll sing some other time, Shui-chan." She smiled.  
  
"Oh Ryuchi..." Noriko's voice drifted over as she entered. She grabbed the back of his shirt and began to drag him off. "We really should be rehearsing too..."  
  
"Ja Ryu-chan..."  
  
"Ja Ryu-kun..."  
  
"That brought back so many memories..." Cassie sighed. "Noriko-chan always used to drag him away from out video games to practice."  
  
* * *  
  
Before long, the week was up, and Anna, Belle, Becca and Carrie and had to head back to America. Everyone said their goodbyes.  
  
"The band will be coming through the area with the tour..." Cassie smiled at her sisters. "You'll have to come see us."  
  
They agreed, and everyone waved as they boarded their plane.  
  
"To think...The next time I see them...I'll be an aunt again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera: I know disclaimers usually go at the beginning, but she wasn't going to sing originally. So...quick disclaimer: I don't own Garth Brooks...or any of his songs, nor to I own Keith Urban...or any of his...now, CDs on the other hand...  
  
Avia: Also...if anyone wants the full lyrics to 'Raining on Sunday...  
  
Luna: Just so you'll understand why Cassie stopped...  
  
Vera: Just ask for them! Before we go...To find out just who Ryuko is, read "How To Torture Eiri Uesugi" By Akiyama Sagara.  
  
Avia: It's really good...then again...I'm the one writing it...  
  
Luna: Ja Minna-Sama! 


End file.
